Like An Icicle
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: "A non-white, non-straight girl in Blue Springs, Nebraska? I might as well have been from Mars." The story of Maggie Sawyer's outing as LGTBQ and her disownment.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters, places, etc. used in this story.**

**Author's Note: Hello! So, Maggie's story of being outed by her best friend and thrown out of her own house by her parents just breaks my heart. Nobody should have to go through that kind of treatment from people who are supposed to love you unconditionally. I desperately wish her and Alex had worked things out because their relationship was so good and healthy and beautiful until they found out each other's opinions on children. *sigh* If only. **

**Anyways, I really hope you like this story. More Supergirl stories will come soon. I have lots of ideas. Some with Alex and Maggie, Lena, James and Clark, Winn and Lyra, etc. Hope you enjoy and please review. This story isn't beta-ed so let me know of any character errors I may have made. I'd love to know any feedback so as to write them better or just advice/prompts in general. :) Now on to the fic.**

* * *

Maggie Rodas and Eliza Wilkey were best friends. They always hung out together, watching horror movies, sneaking some of Eliza's dad's cigarettes, and ploughing cartons of ice cream in one sitting.

But Maggie was nervous. For a few years now, she had known she was different. She'd known since the day she'd joined her school's track team and had first changed her clothes in a girls' locker room.

It scared her. And nobody knew she was different except her one aunt on her mother's side. Not even her parents knew. Maggie tried not to be different. She tried to like guys and when she would work on a group project or homework with a boy she would try to enjoy it in a way she thought a normal girl would. The flirting, the makeup, and the girlish giggles. But that just wasn't her.

Now, sitting at her desk in her Nebraska home, staring out her window, she thought about the next day, Friday. It was Valentine's Day and the subsequent Valentine's Day ball at her school.

Maggie had thought long and hard about what she was going to do. She may have been young, only fourteen, but she was smart. She was strategic and very thoughtful. And she knew that if she didn't go through with this plan of hers, she might as well lock herself in a box and never come out.

And so, Maggie took a pencil and a piece of red construction paper, put them on her desk, and started to write.

_Dear Eliza, _

_Will you go the Valentine's Ball with me tonight? Neither of us have a date and I think we'd be really good together. I think I'm in love with you, Eliza Wilkey. _

_Love, Maggie._

It was simple, but special. It would be the first time Maggie would be acknowledging her feelings to anybody except her aunt. She folded up the letter and put it in her backpack for safekeeping until the next day.

Eliza was special, Maggie knew. And they were so close. They had been best friends for years now. They loved each other, didn't they? As friends, of course. But did they love each other in that way? Maggie did. Did Eliza? She hoped so.

But she had to take the leap.

* * *

The next day at school, Maggie was stressed the whole morning as she rode the bus to school. Jumping off the bus, she saw Eliza standing at the door, the same place they met every morning.

"Mornin', Mags!" Eliza called, waving to Maggie.

"Hi, Eliza," Maggie replied, smiling through her nervousness. They exchanged a hug and walked inside, heading to their lockers. They grabbed their books and Eliza headed off to History class. She glanced behind her when she noticed Maggie wasn't following.

"You coming?" she asked.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she said. She then turned and made it look as if she was heading towards the bathrooms, but when Eliza disappeared into the classroom, Maggie doubled back and unlocked Eliza's locker, setting the card on top of her science book. She would see it when she went back for her books after History class had ended.

The bell rang at that moment and Maggie quickly jogged to class, sliding into her regular seat next to Eliza, trying to ignore the fact that she may have just changed her life forever.

Once History class had ended, Maggie really did have to go to the bathroom, so she went there while Eliza returned to her locker. After a moment though, when Maggie returned to her own locker, Eliza wasn't there. Maggie shrugged, hoping she was just already in the Science Labs.

Maggie made her to the lab and sat down, but Eliza wasn't there. Maybe she was in the bathroom? She would've seen the card, right? She would've had to.

Maggie didn't see Eliza again the rest of the day. And that scared her. She tried to focus on something else, tried to talk to her other friends, but everyone was so caught up in excitement about the ball that night that there wasn't anything to take Maggie's mind _off_ the blasted thing.

She didn't pay attention to any more of her classes the rest of the day, stress taking her over. What if Eliza didn't feel the same way? What if Eliza outed her? The "what if" questions continued to race in her mind, ploughing each other over like wolves running over each other for a piece of a carcass.

When she got on the bus that afternoon, she tried to think on the positive side. Maybe Eliza had just gone home sick or something. Maybe she wasn't upset at all. Maybe it was just bad timing.

But when she got off the bus at her home, the winter sky darkening fast, the air growing colder, her father was standing there.

"Get in the car," Oscar said coldly. A suitcase was in his hand and he threw it to the ground at Maggie's feet.

Maggie looked confusedly from her father to the suitcase and then back.

"Get in the car," he repeated, even colder this time.

Maggie's lip started to tremble. Why was her dad talking to her like this? Did he know? Was this why he was so angry?

Scared, Maggie picked up the suitcase and got in the passenger seat next to her father.

The drive was silent, the heater blowing hard, making the tension in the air boil.

Finally, unable to stand the silence any longer, Maggie spoke. "Pappy, what did I do?"

Oscar turned to her, and Maggie felt herself wither under his glare. Never had her father looked at her in that way before.

"You shamed me," he said quietly and it was obvious to Maggie that he was just barely keeping himself from exploding.

Maggie felt her lip trembling again. "How?" she asked, frightened.

"You love a girl?" he yelled angrily.

Maggie winced at the tone and volume her father used.

"Well?" Oscar said again. "Is it true?"

Maggie wanted to shake her head, say that it wasn't true, that it was just a big misunderstanding. But she couldn't. She'd never been able to lie to her father. And so she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "It's true."

She looked back out the window, but she could see out of the corner of her eye how her father's grip on the wheel tightened and how his face paled.

"Did – Did Eliza tell you?" Maggie asked hesitantly, willing it not to be true. Eliza wouldn't do this to her, would she?

"She told her parents and they called me and your mother," Oscar replied, confirming Maggie's fear. She couldn't help it. The tears started to fall. Snow was falling outside, mirroring the way she felt. Cold. Dark and empty like the winter sky. Her best friend, the girl she'd loved, had betrayed her.

"Where – where are we going?" Maggie asked.

Her father didn't reply. And Maggie didn't push. Not another word was spoken after that for the long drive. Maggie could do nothing but stare out the window and watch as tree after tree passed, all covered in icicles. Finally, nearly two impossible hours later, her father stopped the car. Maggie looked out and about two hundred feet away, she could see her aunt's house.

She looked over at her father. "Pappy?" she asked timidly.

Oscar looked at her. "Get out," he said.

"Wh-what?" Maggie asked, scared. What was happening?

"Get out of my car," her father repeated. "You will stay with your aunt and never speak to me or your mother again. You will never hear from us, you will never receive any money from us, and you will change your name. You will no longer be a part of the Rodas family and you will join a different school. I expect you to make all of these arrangements yourself, without involving us at all."

Maggie was frozen. She felt like one of the icicles on the trees she'd been watching.

"Do you understand?" her father bellowed.

Maggie nodded, tears threatening to spill again. She broke her gaze away from her father and took her suitcase. Opening the door, she walked out into the brisk winter air and started up the road towards her aunt's house.

She looked back only once, but her father was already driving away quickly, as though he was trying to put as much distance between himself and the girl who had once been the light of his life.

Maggie couldn't help it. She let herself cry. She had always prided herself on being strong, never really letting herself show any emotion. But what was she to do now? Her parents had kicked her out. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her mother, who supposedly hated her just as much as her father did now.

Eliza had ratted her out. Her best friend in the whole world had divulged her deepest, darkest secret. Now she had lost everyone. She would have to join a new school, leave all of her friends behind. She would never again speak to her family. God, she hadn't even been able to goodbye to her damn dog!

Maggie fell to the ground, the snow crunching as her legs collapsed. She started to shiver, her coat not thick enough to ward off the strong wind blowing through her hair. Her tears froze on her face and her hands shook, her breath coming out in puffs.

It took her a while to find the strength to stand up again and make her way to her aunt's house. When she finally reached the door, she couldn't feel her feet or her hands, and she felt so drained, both physically and mentally. It took all her strength to lift a hand and rap on the door.

She heard hurried footsteps before the door was opened a crack. "Maggie!" Her aunt cried. "Come in, honey, you must be freezing."

Maggie stumbled in, wrapping her arms around her aunt. The tears fell again, ugly tears now, sobs wracking her body, preventing her mouth from forming any explanation.

Her aunt supported her to the nearby couch and sat there for who knows how long while Maggie cried on her shoulder.

About an hour later, when Maggie could finally manage to speak again, she told her aunt about what had happened. How she had written Eliza the letter, how she had told her parents, and then they had told Maggie's parents. How her dad had thrown the suitcase to her feet and then put her in the car. How he had shouted at her about being a disgrace. How he had thrown her out of the car on the side of the road in the snow and the ice.

Maggie was crying again, curled up in a ball on the sofa, trying to close her eyes against the threatening drops of moisture. She ended up falling asleep on the couch that night, utterly exhausted. Broken. Melting like snow, fading away to nothing but a puddle.

* * *

From that day forward, Maggie Rodas became Maggie Sawyer, taking her aunt's last name. She joined another school, but so withdrawn was she, terrified of being hurt again, that she made no friends for a long time. Only when she had been living with her aunt for about a year did she make a couple, well, not really friends, but acquaintances. But none of them knew her secret.

Maggie didn't tell anyone the truth until two years later when she moved to National City and began a new life, working as a cop and helping to protect people. When she first entered training, she thought a lot about her dad even though she tried not to. He had been the sheriff in Blue Springs, and Maggie had looked up to him all her life before her secret was discovered.

Moving to National City was the best thing she had ever done. It was bright and cheerful. People of every color, nationality, and gender were welcome. She wasn't open about her life but at least she didn't have to hide it away anymore.

She made friends and found love. She learned not to be embarrassed when kissing her girlfriend in public. She learned not to be ashamed of her difference. She learned to be strong.


End file.
